freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Battery Memory
is the Samuel's personal arsenal. When the Memories placed the any Memory Driver, the person can able transform into Doubler Rider an previous generation from Singular Rider S. He used his First-Generation Memory Driver to transform into Doubler form in Base Form. When his any Memories was set, he change to auxiliary forms. For example, Samuel transform into Blank Form, and change into FireThunder form. When person put it back, they teleport the Memories to Memory Lab. These Blank Memories are normal Memory until he creates the copyed Memories. The latest Memory device was called Memory UPDater which is used any Battery Memories to upgrade their powers. Unlike neither with transform into Kamen Rider or Dopant, anyone else can transform into Rider form with Dopant powers. List of the Memories These Memories are basical Color Change to transformed into any forms without being one. This Memory has a normal model called Basic Model which it can used Memory Drive finisher moves. *Fire Memory *Water Memory *Thunder Memory *Magnet Memory *Shark Memory *Aquatic Memory *Blaze Memory *Black-Ace Memory *Gravity Memory *Zone Memory *Drill Memory *Fangs Memory *Laser Memory *Triceratops Memory *Rocket Memory *Tyranno Memory *Tornado Memory *Quatzel Memory *Claw Memory *Smilotiger Memory (a model version of Super Memory Smilotiger) *Burning Memory *Garuda Memory *Ice Memory *Unicorn Memory (a model version of Super Memory Unicorn) List of the Samuel's Memories Blank Form (Doubler's Base Form) *Normal (when Samuel used his own) FireWater (Doubler's Standard Base Form) *Fire Memory *Water Memory ThunderMagnet *Thunder Memory *Magnet Memory SharkAquatic *Shark Memory *Aquatic Memory BlazeAquatic (Doubler's Upgraded Form) *Blaze Memory *Aquatic Memory Black-AceGravity *Black-Ace Memory *Gravity Memory ZoneDrill *Zone Memory *Drill Memory GravityZone (Doubler's Upgraded Form) *Gravity Memory *Zone Memory TriceratopsFangs *Triceratops Memory *Fangs Memory SharkFangs (Doubler's Upgraded Form) *Shark Memory *Fangs Memory ThunderBlack-Ace (Doubler's Upgraded Form) *Thunder Memory *Black-Ace Memory TechnoTornado *Techno Memory *Tornado Memory RocketZone *Rocket Memory *Zone Memory RocketDrill (Doubler's Upgraded Form) *Rocket Memory *Drill Memory IceTornado *Ice Memory *Tornado Memory TechnoQuatzel (Doubler's Upgraded Form) *Techno Memory *Quatzel Memory IceWater (Doubler's Upgraded Form) *Ice Memory *Water Memory BlazeAquaticXtreme (Doubler's Super Form) CosmosStorm (Doubler's Final Form) Super (Battery) Memory is the second set of Memory Set that can allow to transformed into Super Form. Many Super Memories are do not have Basic Model, but instead the Alter Change because it can Color Change for differently forms. For example, Samuel used Smilotiger Memory and Laser Memory to change SmilotigerLaser Form then used Alter Change to change new model called Armed Model. However, Samuel strangely appears in cyan eyes who controlled by Despair (Lost) used his copy Smilotiger Memory to fused Nazca Blue Memory to create a Tigezca Dopant. Memory Abilidriver is the single Memory device that allows to activate Doubler's abilites or used finishing move called Memory Drive attack. Every Memories were used from transfers the more powers than Kamen Rider W and Dopant. *Fire Memory: Surrounding scorch onto Doubler's body, gains the more fire attacks. If using Fire Memory three times with using Blaze Memory, it caused actually summoning the head of the dragon to blast down the enemies. *Water Memory: Walk around the flooded area, increasing super speed. *Thunder Memory: Surrounding electricity onto Doubler's body, gains the more electric powers. If using Memory Drivesword, it slashes five times as a finisher called . *Magnet Memory: Controls the enemies by Doubler's Magnet's ability. Also, by doing used Magnet Memory, it can used finishing move called . *Shark Memory: Dive down into the area. If using Water Memory, it deep dive down quickly then chomp the enemies. By using Shark Memory three times, it could actually summoning the water creature-like shark then chomp easily called . *Aquatic Memory: Same like Water Memory and Shark Memory. Unlike both Memories, it creating the water rings to bind the enemies. *Blaze Memory: Same like Fire Memory. Unlike Fire Memory, it unleashes the multiple heads of orochi to destroy the enemies called . Memo Counter is the timer-like device that allows to empowered the Battery Memories. Memory UPDater is the newly device and third set of Memory Set that allow to upgrade the Battery Memory built by Samuel for using creating all of his Battery Memories. Battery Memory N2 is the model version of the original Memory Set. Similar of both Memories, anyone else transformed into Rider form with Dopant powers. Unlike N2's original incarnation before, N2 Memories can controlled by their powers and also used the stronger version of it's incarnation Memory Drive. Category:Arsenals